Vodka
by Lord Doppy
Summary: Miss Vicker is struggling with the stress of the crew of the Prometheus, but David 8 helps her to forget her troubles, letting Miss Vicekrs see a side of David she didn't know he had. Rated M for lemons and sexual content. Davidx Vickers, Davickers


Meredith slumped into the chair with a glass of vodka gripped in her hands, wearing the bandage-like underwear she had to wear during cryo- sleep. She thought about what was going to happen when the crew all woke up. Shaw, her puppy eyed husband, the captain, and all the other sorry bastards that chose to sleep for 3 years to wander around on some stupid rock in the middle of space.

'Idiots.' Meredith grumbled, her steel blue eyes narrowed, lips downing the vodka, desperate for something to take her mind of it all.

Her father was here, probably dead in his little capsule. desperate, so desperate for life, that he had joined her crew, barely alive and was planning to demand eternal life from a superior alien race that didn't even exist. The stupid old fool, entranced by Shaw's desperate religious fantasies. Her blind faith and irrational beliefs had influenced her father's company to waste three billion dollars so she could wander space rocks, disappointed and praying to her Lord for a headline.

Vickers groaned and stood up, stomping up to the bar for another vodka. As she poured out the clear liquid into glass, she caught her reflection. She knew she had always been pretty, beautiful, even, and that men had never been a problem. But she looked haggard, tired and miserable. Her blond hair was dishevelled and still damp from the shower and her soft lips were turned down in a dark frown. Heavy bags hung underneath her eyes and her face was pale.

'I look like shit...' Meredith groaned smoothing her hair with shaking her hands.

Then the door swung open and the elegant android stepped in. His presence made Meredith's mind jumble up and become confused. As calculating, clever and cold she was, when she looked at David, her father's true offspring, stood smiling, expectant for orders, she found it hard to ignore him and treat him like the machine he really was. His blue eyes were innocent, shrouding a sensible and inhuman brain. His almost perfect face appeared considerate and calm, yet the cogs that made up his body whirred and spun, ordering the robot to blink, smile and move like a real man. A sack of electrodes formed into a person.

A perfect creation.

Meredith scanned her brain for the strange feeling that swam behind her eyes. Discerning the emotions.

Anger. Confusion. Hatred. Longing. Jealousy

Lust.

'Is there anything that you require, Miss Vickers?' David asked in a velvet voice. He smiled and waited for his orders. Meredith shook herself out of her stupid thoughts. Her face hardened.

'Nothing. Get out of my sight' she snarled, bringing the glass to her lips, to find it was empty. She spun on her heel as David made for the door. He was almost through the door, about to leave her alone, with only her malicious thoughts to accompany her.

'Wait.' She hated the tone of pleading in her voice. ' Another vodka please, David'. She relished his name on her tongue.

David turned and walked to the bar, picking up a clean glass, bottle and a napkin with swift precision, his hands glided as he poured out the bitter liquid, languid movements as he returned the bottle to the shelf and came towards her. He slowly moved the glass to her hand. He looked into her eyes.

'Are you alright, Miss Vickers?' His eyebrows knotted and his eyes filled with concern.

'I- I'm fine...' Vickers sighed and took the glass.

She downed the liquid, expecting David to have left her alone. But he still stood in front of her, his deep blue eyes looking into hers. She knew that the emotion of caring was pre-programmed, just another electrode connecting to a sensor, but she was fooled.

She flicked her eyes across his angular pale face. Her eyes settled on his lips. Unmoving, waiting. She moved a centimetre closer, still looking at his lips. Then they opened.

'Miss Vickers...' David said, an octave lower, but still as smooth as velvet. his lips closed and he moved his lips forward to meet Meredith's. Their lips brushed, the sensation rippled through her, making her want to kiss him. She moved closer and kissed his soft, cold lips. She expected the robot to step back and leave the room, walk away and forget the foolish actions of his master. but David did not leave, nor did he refuse Miss Vickers. He felt the electrode within his mind switch, the vast array of emotions he had been programmed with to act as humanoid as possible.

The emotion of lust.

As their lips moulded together, David lifted a hand and plucked the glass from Meredith's grasp, placing it on the table. He ran his hand across her side up to the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer to his lips. He felt Miss Vickers's hands hold onto his shoulders. She opened her mouth slightly, and David pushed his tongue inside, exploring, running it across the roof of her mouth, and the small moans Miss Vickers's formed at the back of her throat made David feel the desire to open his mouth wider and kiss her more powerfully.

Meredith stepped back and David traced her footsteps, she then lost her balance and began to fall, but the perfect android caught her, his strong arms gripped her with impressive strength, and they did not break their kiss. As his hands caressed her back, she ran her hands through his hair and his grip went from her back to her thighs, and he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bar.

David pushed against Miss Vickers, the cold metal of the bar pressed into her back, and the pressure against her made her moan loudly. He stopped kissing her mouth and planted his lips along her jaw, down her neck and her shoulders. He kissed her tenderly, but she could feel the passion in his touch, the foreign taste of him was still on her lips. she pushed her hands through his hair, gasping when he picked her up again, carrying her through to her bedroom. She pulled his face up to meet his, looking into his heavy lidded eyes. She could barely handle how handsome he looked, and kissed him passionately.

Meredith released her kiss when they entered her bedroom.

'Close the door David' she ordered quietly.

'As you wish Miss Vickers's.' David whispered in her ear. He slipped a hand behind him and pushed the door closed. She felt cold without his arm wrapped around her. He dropped his arms and she stood up.

Was she really going to do this? was she going to make love to David?

An android?

Yes.

Yes she was.

She gave him a very small smile and stepped backward toward the bed, he followed her footsteps. She felt the bed behind her knees and slowly laid back, where David met her. He climbed on top of her, on all fours. Dominating her. She looked up at his face, as she lay beneath him, aching for his touch.

He cupped her face and kissed her, very tenderly, a mere brush compared to kisses they had shared only a few moments ago. She ached for more, bringing her legs up around his waist, pushing him down against her. She felt him against her whole body, she felt his cold touch , too cold to be human, but warmed by the friction between them.

David held her tight and kissed her passionately, biting her lips and playing with her tongue. She slid her hands down his muscular back, tensed and warm. She slowly peeled off his trousers, and as she gripped the base of his shirt, he grabbed her arms and pushed them behind her head. She gasped as David released his lips, quivering as he undid the knots of cloth concealing her body. The wraps of linen fell away, and she lay under him, naked and panting for more.

He positioned himself firmly between her tense thighs, kissing her neck and breasts, small licks around her nipples. She felt the lust between them heat the room, she wanted him. Badly. But there were too many layers of clothing between them. She wanted to share the space he was in, she wanted to be at one with his body. An empty moment when David stopped kissing her to remove his top over his head. She could barely handle a second without his soft lips on her body. She moaned as his kissed her breasts and stomach, ventured further down, biting her lip as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Desire filled every cell of her body and she almost force his head down, but his taunting tender touch was driving her crazy.

Then she felt his lips brush against her, the sensation coursed through her as he slowly inserted his tongue inside. Her legs tightened around his head and she gripped the pillows behind her, crying out from the incredible pleasure. he probed deeper, making her head tip back and moan his name.

'David...'

He felt warm between her legs, pushing against her as he penetrated her shaking body with his smooth flicking tongue. Meredith lost focus as he began nibbling on the sensitive part inside her, making her thoughts cloud and her grip on the pillows tighter and tighter, pushing him further, clamping her legs around his body like a vice. She couldn't handle anymore. She felt a swell inside of her, and she knew she was going to reach climax. She cried out as she released, and the robot slowly removed his tongue from inside of her.

She was out of breath and for a few moments they lay still, not speaking.

David rested his head against her stomach, looking up at her blushing face.

She was ready once more, and bent up to meet his face, he raised his body and took her in his arms, pushing her down to the bed. They embraced and kissed, their bodies against each other, warm and slick with sweat.

She looked up at his face, tense, his eyes were calm but passion burned inside them. his sculpted lips were parted, but no breath escaped from them. His cheeks were the same flawless pale colour, no blood flowed through his body, thus he did not blush.

She was so close to his face that her heavy breaths disrupted his blond hair, the perfectly organised strands falling away from their order, hiding parts of his eyes. She pushed the hair away, and his face did not change as he gazed into her eyes. She ran her hand from his hair, down behind his head, where he massaged his neck. He closed his eyes for a second, the sensation ran through his body, relaxing him. Her hands the slid slowly down his back, hands rolling over the muscles of his bare back. Her hands reached his buttocks, and she gently pressed her fingernails into the soft skin of his backside.

He opened his eyes, woken from the slight pain after the wonderful caresses of Meredith's slender hands, and his embrace tightened. He brought his face closer to hers, looking into her bright blue eyes, wide and shining. He traced the green flecks in her eyes, the perfect whites, shadowed by her thick lashes. David tenderly kissed her waiting lips, repositioning his hips above hers.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, making her gasp quietly and her hands to dig hard into his skin. She tipped her head back, and David kissed under her jaw, a small moan escaped his lips with each thrust as he became one with her body.

She moaned quietly as David pushed within her, the shock of the feeling making her gasp. Her hands dug into his skin further, and she felt his lips on her neck, his hands pulling up her legs around him. She heard his quiet sighs against her prickling skin, and she matched his with her own.

The pleasure washed over her like waves in the ocean, her body did not feel her own as she wrapped her body around his. Her chin rested in the crook of his shoulder as he kissed her neck, delivering small licks. He was so close to her ear that she could almost imagine his breathe on her skin.

As his thrusts became deeper and stronger, he took his lips away and looked down at her blushing face, mouth open, eyes closed. Her breath cooled his warm skin and he relished her whimper, spurring him on to push further.

He moaned with each push, making them harder, pushing a little deeper.

He watched as her lips closed to form words, but he silenced her with his lips, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth hungrily, fuelled by passion. Her whine filled his mouth, and he licked the inside of her mouth, desperate to be part of her body.

The sensation heat and the emotion of bliss filled his mind as he wrapped his arms entirely around Meredith's slim warm body, pushing against her so that even their stomachs were touching. he craved her touch, her hands. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, dishevelling the perfect order of the tufts of blond cropped hair. she pulled it , wrapping his hair around her fingers, pulling him closer, their foreheads touching.

She could barely think. her head was confused, all she knew was that she desired David with such lust that it pushed all other thoughts from her mind. There was no part of her body that was not touching his, She was at one with him, the same being, joined in the most intimate form of care.

His thrusts were stronger than they had been, she was forced into the mattress, her head was far down into the pillow, but she was still hungry.

David knew that he would reach the climax soon. His mind was filled with Meredith.

Her face.

Her body.

Her need for him.

her hungry moans replied to his thoughts.

The he felt an incredible swell of heat from within his body. His seed rushed inside of her, and his vision clouded, his mouth opened wide and groaned. She cried out his name, her fingers pulled his hair so hard that it hurt. Her whole body tensed around his, her head lifted of the pillow, arcing her back against his body.

'Meredith...'

As she reached the end of orgasm, her cry ended and she breathed heavily. She was still arced up against him, his hands pressed into the bed. She rested her head against his as her body quivered. She breathed until her racing heart calmed and let go of his hair. He slowly slumped on top of her.

She embraced him, her sweat glued them together and she never wanted to part from his body. She didn't want it to be over.

But he slowly pulled himself out from her and she ached, feeling empty and void without him inside.

He lay against her still, but they were no longer connected, and she wanted him back. His body pulsating and moving in unison with her. But that had finished.

He rolled to her side, and she curled her body around his side, her arms draped across his body, one leg bent up perpendicular to his body. He felt the space between her legs moist against his side, and he thought of the seed that was inside of her, part of him within her body. Even if they were separated for the rest of their lives, she would always have part of him inside of her. the thought brought her comfort, and he turned to face her . His legs entwined with hers, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her body. his member pressed against the middle of her legs. The sweat evaporating from her skin. He buried his face into her damp hair and smiled, and she rolled over, so that she was lying on top of him. She kissed him and the calming lust came rushing back. She knew that it was not over as David pushed into her body once more.

She had never fucked a robot, but it was the best sex she had ever had.


End file.
